I Promise You
by kaitlin.mclaughlin11
Summary: Set in season 3. Blaine shows up at Kurt's house in the middle of the night wanting to talk about their future once Kurt leaves for New York after graduation. Kurt thinks this could mean disaster, but Blaine has a surprise that Kurt wasn't expecting. Please R&R. one-shot


**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so thank you for reading. If there is anything you have to say about it, or if there are any mistakes in my writing, I am very open to constructive criticism. I know that the story is really sappy and cheesy, but I couldn't help myself, I just had to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of these characters **

There was a knock on the Hudson-Hummel's door. "I'll get it." Kurt yelled, getting up from his position on the couch. When Kurt opened the door he was surprised to see that it was Blaine. "Hey." Blaine said simply, kissing Kurt chastely on the mouth. "Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, stepping aside to let Blaine in. "I really need to talk to you." Blaine said, sounding nervous.

As they made their way to the couch, Kurt could feel himself getting nervous. Blaine sounded pretty serious, and serious Blaine did not come 'round to often. He took a deep breath before he began.

"Kurt, you are the most important thing in my life." Kurt blushed at this. "You make me feel like I can do anything. Every time I'm around you, or I know that I'm about to see you, I get these butterflies in my stomach… and I love that feeling. Sometimes… I wonder how in the world I would live without you.

Suddenly, Blaine tensed, and Kurt gave him a reassuring squeeze on his knee. Blaine continued, "Which is why it kills me that next fall, you won't be around as much as I'd like you to be." Kurt froze at these words. And suddenly, his palms turned sweaty. Somehow, he found the will to speak. "It's true. He said. "It kills me too." Blaine nodded and continued.

"I love you so much. And getting over you is going to be the hardest thing in the world." _This is it._ Kurt thought. Blaine was going to break up with him. Is this why Blaine had been acting so distant lately? Was this going to be the end of them? So many questions raced through Kurt's mind. He could feel himself panicking.

Kurt didn't know what he was going to do without Blaine. His Blaine; the boy he had been in love with since their eyes first met on the Dalton staircase, the first man he ever had a meaningful kiss with, his first boyfriend, his first love, the first man he ever made love to. Blaine was his first everything and now, he was going to leave him.

Kurt's body was numb. He wanted to cry, but couldn't bring himself to do it in front of Blaine. He would wait until Blaine left. After Blaine had broken his heart, promised that he would always love him, promised that he would never forget him, asked if they could still be friends, and walked out of the door. Blaine can't leave. Kurt tried to speak again, but for some reason found himself frozen.

Blaine would just walk out on everything they had together. That's when Kurt would cry. That's when he would sink to floor and let the pain of losing the man he loves overcome him. That's when he would cuddle a picture of Blaine in his arms, and hope that all of it was just a terrible nightmare. Kurt's mental ranting was stopped when Blaine spoke again. Kurt braced himself. "That's why I refuse to do it." Blaine said. Kurt looked up at him with a confused expression on his face. "W-what?" Kurt stuttered. "Kurt I can't lose you. I can't so…" Kurt jumped at Blaine's next movement. Blaine was in front of Kurt on one knee with a small box in his hand. "Are you about to do what I think you're about to do?" Kurt squeaked.

Blaine didn't answer. He just cleared his throat and continued to speak shakily. "Kurt Elizabeth-Nathanial Hummel, I love you with all my heart. You mean everything to me. I know it took me a while to realize this, but better late than never right?" Kurt chuckled at this. "Right" He agreed. Blaine took a deep breath, then opened the box. Inside was a ring. It had a hazel rose with golden specks on it on the left side of the inscription written on it. "You were always waiting…" It read.

Kurt by accepting this promise ring, you are promising that until I graduate from high school, we will hold on. We'll stay committed to each other. "By accepting this ring, you are promising that one day you will be my fiancé, then my husband. That one day we will raise a family together, and grow old together. That we will spend the rest of our lives one hand, one heart, one soul, one mind, one vow."

By the end of Blaine's speech, Kurt was in tears. He knew that after talking to Blaine he would be crying, but he didn't think that they would be tears of joy. Kurt was full of so many emotions. Happiness, relief, pride, but most of all, he was filled with love. And it was all directed to the man- yes _man_ not boy- he was in love with.

Before Kurt knew what he was doing, he pounced on Blaine, knocking them both to the ground. He kissed Blaine all over his face. Then he kissed his lips long and hard before breaking away breathlessly. "That was the sappiest, cheesiest, most beautiful thing anyone has _ever_ said to me. And I love you for it." He said. They sat up, and Blaine put the ring on Kurt's finger. He obviously took Kurt's reaction as a yes.

They kissed and Blaine pulled out a second ring. Kurt finally got why his ring said what it did. Blaine's ring read "… For this moment to arise" Blaine knew he didn't have to explain that because of the look Kurt gave him when he read the engraving. On the right side of Blaine's ring was a Bluish, Greenish, Grayish rose.

The rings were the colors of their eyes and a line in the song "Blackbird". The song that helped Blaine realize his feelings for Kurt. Kurt replayed the line in his head.

_You were always waiting for this moment to arise_

Yes, Kurt had and he could honestly say that it was worth the wait.


End file.
